The Tragedy of Akademi High School
by Invoges
Summary: Mon nom est Taro Yamada, je suis un élève normal et lambda. Mais ma vie a énormément changée depuis que quinze étudiants et moi-même somme enfermes dans notre école, l'école Akademi, où nous sommes forcés de nous entre-tuer pour survivre. Pourquoi nous avoir enfermes ? Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi moi ? Et qui est la personne derrière tout ça ?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: Partie 1

_**Voici le premier chapitre de mon histoire, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour l'écrire, mais je suis content du résultats**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent tous à Yandere Dev**_

 ** _Je suis impatient d'avoir vos réactions !_**

* * *

J'étais en chemin en direction de l'école, du lycée Akademi ! Cette école est connue comme prestigieuse à travers le Japon et beaucoup de personnes ayant réussi leurs vies comme des hommes d'affaires, des célébrités, des sportifs de haut-niveau et mêmes des membres du gouvernement Japonais étaient des étudiants ici. Mais depuis quelques années, le choix des étudiants est beaucoup plus ouvert qu'à son ouverture.

"Hey ! Est-ce que tu m'écoute !?" Je sentit une légère douleur traversé mon épaule et je me retourna vers Osana, mon amie d'enfance, qui n'avait pas l'aire très heureuse de ne pas avoir été écoutée.

"Pardon Osana. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?" Dis-je en me frottant l'épaule. Je connaît Osana depuis tout petit, elle et moi somme voisins, donc nos parents nous laissé joué ensemble.

"Mais c'est pas possible... Qui m'a donné un ami pareil !? Peut importe, je te demandais pourquoi Hanako n'est pas avec toi ? Elle ne devait pas venir dans notre école cette année ?"

"Si, mais elle a raté l'examen d'entrée. Du coup, elle peut et elle veut passer de nouveau l'examen dans deux mois." Je dit-ça en me remémorant la journée où nous avions reçu sa note de l'examen. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et de piquer une crise comme une enfant jusqu'à que mon père lui dise qu'elle pouvait repasser l'examen.

"Mais, elle va faire quoi alors pendant 2 mois ?"

"Elle sera dans une autre école en attendant. Celle de Shisuta. Mais elle ne t'avait pas prévenu ?" Nous venions enfin d'entrée dans l'enceinte de l'école.

"J'ai oublié de lui demander... Et de..."

"Taro Yamada ?" La professeur de sport et surveillante de l'entrée du lycée, Kyoshi Taiso se dirigea vers nous.

"Bonjour madame Taiso" répondit-je en même temps qu'Osana. "Je peux vous aider ?"

"Bonjour ! Excuser moi de vous déranger pendant votre discussion, mais le directeur Shuyona aimerait te parler dans son bureau. Il voudrait mieux que tu y aille maintenant pour ne pas perdre de temps et..." Elle regarda ailleurs quelque instant "Enfin tu as compris" Elle nous sourit chaleureusement avant de retourner à l'entrée de l'école.

"Merci ! Bon je vais y aller du coup." Je m'apprêtais à partir quand elle attira mon attention.

"Attend !"

"Oui Osana ?"

"Rejoins moi sur le toit à midi, compris !" Sur le toit ?

"Pourquoi ?"

"Juste fait le d'accord !" Elle était agacée alors que s'était elle qui me le demandait.

"Ok, ok, j'ai compris. J'y serais." Elle sourit, puis changea d'expression comme s'il elle s'en fichait ou autre.

Alors que j'allai pour changer mes chaussures, j'aperçus du coin de l'œil quelqu'un emmené Osana vers la place de la fontaine. Je la reconnut, elle est étudiante de dernière année comme moi, mais pas dans la même classe. Et depuis la fin de l'année dernière, Osana et elle était devenu proche. Je n'ai du lui parlé qu'une fois, mais elle était très gentille et était vraiment à l'écoute, elle me faisait pensé à une Osana calme.

Je décida de ne pas perdre plus de temps et me dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. J'en profita pour déposer mon sac dans ma classe avant d'y aller. Arrivé devant la porte, je toqua et attendit une réponse.

"Entrer !"

"Bonj..." Au moment ou je mit un pied dans le bureau, je n'eus pas le temps de finir de parler que je perdit connaissance.

Et de voire ma vie paisible tourné en un véritable cauchemar

"Hum..."

Je me réveilla lentement, j'avais mal à la tête et ne me souvenait pas du tout de se qu'il s'était passé. Lorsque je reprit enfin connaissance et me mit en tailleurs, je remarqua que je me trouvait dans la bibliothèque du lycée.

"Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ?! ... Qu'est ce que je fait ici ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Je regardai autour de moi et je me releva trop vite, ce qui me fit légèrement trébuché. J'entrai dans le bureau du directeur et... Hein !? Mais pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de se qui s'est passé après.

En me stabilisant, je vit une affichette collée à l'une des étagères, je la saisit et la lut.

"Taro Yamada, vous êtes priés de vous rendre au gymnase immédiatement après votre réveil ! En cas de refus ou de retard, vous recevrez une punition adapté. Hum... Je crois que je n'est pas le choix." Je plia le message et le rangea dans une poche de ma veste.

Lorsque je sortit de la bibliothèque, je fut étonné de voir que des grilles se tenait maintenant dans les couloirs du lycée.

"Depuis quand se genre d'installation est présente dans l'école ? Je ne me souviens rien de tel ?" Le couloir ou je me situais étais bloqué après les portes de la librairie. En avançant, le couloir des clubs de cette étage était aussi fermé. Quand à l'escalier, seules les escaliers menant en bas était ouvert. Je pris donc le seul chemin qui m'était accessible.

Au rez-de-chaussé, ce fut la même chose. Le couloir de droite était directement fermé avant le bureau de la conseillère d'orientation et le couloir des club était fermé après le club de Théâtre. Je me dirigea vers l'extérieur du bâtiment, arrivé dehors, je regarda autour de moi et constata plusieurs changements comme à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les vestiaires avait maintenant des caméras au dessus de leurs entrées et les murs entourant le lycée sont maintenant deux fois plus grand !

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" Je reprit mon chemin en direction du gymnase, arrivé devant les portes, j'hésite à entrer, j'ai perdu connaissance la dernière fois qu'on m'avait donné rendez-vous, qu'est ce qui se passera maintenant.

J'ouvris les portes doucement, ce qui fut l'effet inverse de ce que je voulais, toute les personnes présentes dans le gymnase se retourna pour me regarder. Je fut extrêmement gêné que ces personnes me regardent avec autant de surprise et de peur.

"Taro Yamada, n'est-ce-pas ?" Une des étudiantes se rapprocha de moi, elle portait un uniforme blancs et rouge, elle avait des cheveux et des yeux bleues argentés ainsi que des gants, des chaussettes et un collier noir à bordures grises.

"Oui c'est ça, et tu est Megami Saikou, la présidente du Conseil étudiants ?"

"Oui." Elle me sourit, puis se retourna pour regarder les autres étudiants avant de me regarder de nouveau "Comment est tu arriver ici ?"

"La dernière chose que je me souvienne c'est que je devait allé voire le directeur..."

"Oui c'était le cas pour nous tous aussi" Un des étudiants, qui portait un kimono avec un bandeau sur la tête ainsi que des cheveux et des yeux noirs, s'était approché et avait dit cette phrase avant de reculer sous le regard de Megami.

"Et ensuite ?"

"Je me suis réveillé dans le lycée, dans la bibliothèque plus précisément." Je sortit de ma poche le bout de papier que j'avais trouvé plus tôt. "Et ensuite, j'ai fait ce que cette fiche me disait de faire" Je la montra à Megami qui la prit et l'examina. Elle sortit aussi un bout de papier.

"Je constate que le tien est écrit comme ceux que nous avions reçus, il s'agit bien donc de la même personne." Elles les rangea dans sa poche puis se détourna de moi pour se diriger au milieu du gymnase.

"Alors on fait quoi ?" Cette fois, ce fut une fille avec la peau bronzé, des cheveux blonds courts avec des lunettes de plongés sur la tête, des yeux bleues et une veste de sport accroché autour de la taille qui s'exprima.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient tous ensembles, j'essayai de reconnaître les gens avec qui j'étais dans ce gymnase, car après Megami, tout les autres m'étaient inconnus. Je sait qu'ils sont aussi étudiants au lycée Akademi, mais je ne leur ai jamais parlé et je ne connaît pas leurs noms. C'est un de mes défauts, c'est ma troisième année ici, mais à part Osana, je ne connaît absolument personne. Megami est une exception car j'ai quand même du voter pour elle durant l'élection du nouveau président du conseil étudiant.

En parlant de Megami, elle regardait dans ma direction. Est-ce qu'elle à comprit que je me sentais pas à l'aise. Elle se dirigea donc vers moi.

"Est-ce que tout va bien Senpai ?" Senpai ? Ah oui ! C'est vrai que Megami est plus jeune que moi.

"Pas vraiment, je ne me sent pas à l'aise ici." je me gratta la nuque, gêné.

"C'est vrai que tu est le dernier arrivé et que vous n'avez pas pu vous présenter mutuellement" On se dirigea vers un des différents groupes qui s'étaient formés dans le gymnase.

"Salut Taro ! Comment ça va ?" Le premier à venir me parler fut le garçon en kimono.

"Salut ! Hum... Budo c'est ça ? Désolé, je ne suis pas très fort pour me rappeler des gens..." Il rigola puis me répondit.

"Ne t'inquiète ! Je m'appelle bien Budo, Budo Masuta ! Je suis le chef du club d'Arts Martiaux, donc si tu as un quelconque soucis, mon club sera toujours ouvert !" Je pense que c'est se genre de personne à se mettre en danger pour aider un ami.

"Hey... Heu... Je veut dire, Salut !" Ce fut la fille aux lunettes de plongée qui est venu me voire, elle avait l'air gênée de venir me parler, ce qui la rendu un peu... mignonne ? "Mon nom est Asu Rito ! Je suis la chef du club de Sport !"

"..." Cela se voyait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise, je lui sourit, ce qui la fait rougir.

"Aaaah ! Excuse-moi ! Je doit y aller !" Elle se dirigea de l'autre coté du gymnase pour se cacher dans un autre groupe.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé" Lorsque je me retourna, je fit face à une fille que je n'avait jamais vu. Elle avait des cheveux noirs aux pointes rouges attachés avec une clef de fa en queue de cheval sur le coté, des yeux ambres, du rouge à lèvres noires, des piercings, des bracelets noires et avec des bas rouge avec un dégradant noir.

"On discutait, puis elle est partie." Elle avait l'air contrariée.

"Tant pis, j'irais la voir plus tard..." Elle se retourna vers moi et me fit un signe de la main.

"Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas parlé ! Comment tu t'en sort avec Osana ?" Comment elle connaît Osana ? Se serait une de ces amies ?

"Tout va bien, mais, je suis désolé, mais qui est-tu ?" Elle me fit les gros yeux, puis me sourit.

"C'est moi Taro, Miyuji Shan." L'image d'une fille timide avec des cheveux brun refit surface devant mes yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas être la même personne ?

"J'ai beaucoup changée, c'est vrai, mais toi ! Tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce !" Elle fut prit d'un fou rire contagieux qui me prit très vite aussi. C'est vrai, depuis que je suis dans cette école, je n'est pas changé. Je me rappelle que j'ai rencontré plusieurs fois Miyuji, à la bibliothèque et une fois où on a lu, mangé et discuté ensemble sur la fontaine.

"Vu que je ne te voyais plus, je pensait que tu avait changée d'école ou déménagée. Mais en faite, tu as juste énormément changée de style."

"Oui ! Mais je suis aussi devenu chef de club !" Elle était vraiment excitée et me montra son brassard qu'elle avait autour du bras droit, c'était un brassard rouge avec l'image d'une note de musique. J'en conclut donc qu'elle dirige le club de Musique.

"J'espère avoir l'occasion de t'entendre joué." Ce fut la phrase de trop. Elle se mit a agitée les bras tout en sautillant sur place.

"Bientôt !" Elle sautilla en direction d'Asu qui parlait avec Budo.

Je regarda autour de moi et je vit Megami parlée à un trio de filles, je me dirigea vers elles.

"Salut !" Je leur fit un signe de la main et elles me répondirent en me saluant. Megami me les présenta une par une.

"Je te présente Amai Odayaka, la chef du club de Cuisine." Elle avait des cheveux châtains courts retenu par un foulard turquoise clair, des yeux vert-turquoise, un tablier turquoise clair attaché autour de sa taille avec des chaussettes hautes à rayures de la même couleur.

"A coté d'elle c'est Kizana Sunobu, la chef du club de théâtre." Elle avait des couettes bouclées mauves attachés avec des roses, des yeux mauves, du maquillage, un collier noir avec une rose ainsi que des chaussettes hautes mauves décorés de roses.

"Et voici Uekiya Engeika, la chef du club de Jardinage." Elle a de longs cheveux bruns attaché en chignon par des feuilles et des petites fleurs, une mèche qui contourne son œil gauche jusqu'à derrière son oreille. Et une grande fleur rose et orange est attachée au dessus de sa tête. Elle a aussi des yeux brun clair et des gants verts.

"Ravie de te rencontrer Senpai !" Kizana me fit une révérence en exagérant ses gestes. J'entendis juste à coté Amai et Uekiya rire, ce fut certainement les bruits les plus mignons que je n'ai jamais entendu.

"Moi de même Kizana."

"Comment se fait-il qu'on ne soit jamais vu avant ?" Amai se mit à réfléchir en essayant de trouver une réponse.

"Je suit souvent seul, donc il se peut que vous ne m'avez jamais vu."

"C'est vrai qu'entre le club de Jardinage et ma classe, je ne suit jamais allé autre part dans l'école. Sauf si je rencontre quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide !" Même sa voix est douce, calme et apaisante ! J'aurais vraiment aimé la rencontrer plutôt, pour entendre autre chose que les plaintes d'Osana bien sûr...

"Ce fut un plaisir de vous parler, mais je doit rencontrer les autres personnes ici encore." Je m'apprêtai à partir avec Megami avant que Kizana se manifeste !

"Attend Senpai !" Je me retourna pour savoir, mais Megami me devança.

"Qu'y a t-il Kizana ?" Elle avait l'air déstabilisée que se soit Megami qui lui répond, elle se tourna ensuite vers moi avant de parler doucement.

"Pour ton bien-être, évite de rester trop proche d'eux." Elle me pointa deux étudiants plus loin. Celui qui se trouvait seul prés d'une sortie portait un tablier de peinture qui a connut des jours meilleurs, il avait les cheveux rouges sous un béret noir, des yeux vert clair, des grosses lunettes bleues et des taches de rousseurs sur les joues. Et l'autre qui était actuellement entrain d'avoir une conversation avec Miyuji et Asu, avait des cheveux en pétards blancs avec des reflets bleues, une sorte de monocle futuriste et une étrange tenue... Je suppose qu'il portait une tenue de protection qui lui collait à la peau ainsi qu'une blouse de science et des gants de protection jaune.

"Ils sont trop étranges..." Kizana était encore entrain de les regarder comme pour s'assurer qu'ils n'allait pas commencer à nous attaquer. Megami finit par me les présenter.

" Ce sont Geiju Tsuka et Kaga Kusha. Je pense que tu le sait déjà dut à leur tenues, ils sont respectivement le chef du club d'Art et de Science." Je me retourna vers Kizana.

"Pourquoi devrait-je les éviter ?"

"Lui est trop snob !" Elle pointa Geiju qui finit par remarquer qu'on le regardait.

"Il ne parle presque à personne, même les membres de son club ne savent que très peu de choses sur lui..." Uekiya eu la parole coupée par Kizana.

"Et lui ! Il est juste trop bizarre..." Kizana recula vers Amai et Uekiya quand elle vit que les deux étudiants avait finit par regarder dans notre direction.

"Il parait aussi qu'il aurait fait des test de médicament sur ses propres membres de son club ! Enfin c'est ce que les rumeurs dissent Haha !" Je me retourna pour voire qu'une fille venait de rejoindre notre conversation. Elle avait des cheveux blonds bouclés attachés en queue de cheval avec une barrette papillon et une mèche teinte, des yeux bleues, des boucles d'oreilles, du maquillage, la peau bronzée, une veste bleue autour de la taille, des bracelets oranges et bleues, un téléphone bleue avec un accessoire papillon se trouve dans sa main droite manucurés de faux-ongles bleues, un sac bleue décoré de stickers se trouvait sur son épaule. Elle avait aussi une jupe plus courte que les autres filles présentes autour de moi et a des grosses chaussettes.

"Senpai, je te présente Musume Ronshaku, elle dans la même classe que toi." Je lui sourit et la salua, et elle me répondit avec un grand sourire en faisant le signe de la victoire avec sa main inoccupée.

"Bref ! Passons à quelque chose de plus important !" Plus important ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ? Amai me devança et posa la question.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Musume ? Tout va bien j'espère ?! " Elle s'avança vers Musume inquiète, mais elle s'arrêta quand Musume nous montra son téléphone.

"Regardez tous ! " Elle était fière, mais je ne voyais pas qu'elle était le problème.

"Plus de Signal." Je sursauta quand je remarqua que Geiju nous avez rejoint sans qu'on l'ait remarqué.

"Comment ça ?" Il pointa les traits de réseau du téléphone de Musume.

"Là." Il avait raison, la petite image montrait que le téléphone ne captait rien. Je voulut sortir mon téléphone pour constater par moi-même, mais je me souvenu que mon téléphone se trouvait dans mon sac dans ma classe.

"Je n'ait pas mon téléphone, quelqu'un peut regarder si sa fait la même chose ?" Hein ? Tout le monde fouillait ses poches.

"J'y crois pas il est où ! Il est où !" Kizana regardait autour d'elle, sûrement pour voire si elle ne l'avait pas fait tomber par-terre.

"Dans mon sac." Geiju, Uekiya et Amai n'avait pas non plus leurs téléphones.

"Et toi Megami ?" Je me retourna pour lui parler, mais je ne la trouvait plus.

Deux étudiants s'approchèrent de moi.

"Tu cherche Megami c'est ça ?" Ce fut le garçon qui me parla en premier, il avait des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleues, un appareil photo et un foulard autour du cou. Il avait un sourire un peu niais sur le visage.

"Euh... Oui ! Pardon... Euh... Elle est allée où ?" Je fit tout mon possible, mais je ne put retenir se frisson traversait l'entièreté de mon corps. Le regard persistant de la fille qui se trouvait à coté du blond me mettait mal à l'aise. Je la regarda, mais elle avait déjà détourné le regard. Elle avait des cheveux bleus foncés mi-longs en désordre, une mèche au milieu de son visage, coulant sur sa joue droite, des yeux violets clairs, de grandes cernes sous les yeux, possiblement à cause d'un manque de sommeil, ses lèvres et sa peau sont pâles, et la moitié supérieure de son visage est légèrement assombrie. Elle portait également une veste sombre au dessus d'un col roulé violet foncé et des collants bleu-gris clair aux jambes et aux mains aux motifs de toiles d'araignée. Elle avait aussi un drôle de livre qui ornait un pentacle sur sa couverture qu'elle tenait fortement entre ses bras.

"Oh ! Désolé ! On ne s'est pas présentés ! Je suis Fureddo Jonzu ! Le chef du club de Photographie et voici Oka Ruto ! La chef du club Occulte ! On forme un drôle de duo n'est-ce pas !" Il rigola, elle avait l'air d'essayer de se cacher derrière son grimoire et je ne savait pas ou me mettre.

"Et Megami ?" Ce fut Oka qui me répondit.

"B-Budo est venu la chercher... Ils sont p-partis tout les deux dehors..." Elle bégaye et parle lentement, mais c'est compréhensible.

"Et ils sont parties où ?"

"Ils nous ont rien dit sur leurs destinations, mais Budo a dit qu'ils revenait très vite." Je regarda l'entrée du gymnase ouvert, où est t-elle allé ?

"Merci beaucoup." Ils partirent en direction du groupe que je venais de quitter. Attend... Je regarda dans la salle à droite du gymnase où deux étudiants y était. Alors que je tenais prés de l'entrée de la pièce, je constatais qu'ils jouaient tranquillement dans cette pièce. Je m'approcha de ces deux étudiants qui jouaient sur leurs téléphones, la fille avait de très long cheveux roses avec un bandeau rouge et a des yeux rouges, non, jaunes ! Attends ! Quoi ?! Enfin peu importe. La personne à coté de lui était un garçon, il avait des cheveux marine foncé ébouriffés et attachés en une queue de cheval qui revenait sur son épaule, il avait aussi une barbe mal rasé, des grosses lunettes opaques, un casque audio noir autour du cou et un bandeau rouge autour du front.

"Hey ! Wow..." Budo se tenait prés de moi, lui aussi avait l'aire de trouver étrange leurs présence dans la pièce.

"Ils jouent vraiment comme si de rien n'était ?"

"Je suppose... Et qui sont-ils ?" Budo me regarda d'un air perdu, puis reprit un visage normal pour me les présenter.

"Je te présente Gema Taku et Mai Waifu, c'est le chef du club de Gaming et une de ces membres." Je vit du coin de l'œil un geste de leurs cotés, ils venait de me saluer sans même me regarder et en gardant les yeux fixés sur leurs téléphones. Je regarda Budo qui fit un geste des épaules pour montrer qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

"Et au faite Budo, où êtes vous allez toi et Megami ?" Son retour me rappela qu'il était partie avec elle.

"Et bien... Après qu'on est parlé toi et moi, je me demandai s'il y aurait d'autre étudiant encore, donc j'ai commencé à chercher à l'extérieur."

"Pourquoi à l'extérieur ?"

"Toi, tu t'est réveillé dans la bibliothèque, mais d'autres se sont réveillés ailleurs. Par exemple, je me suis réveillé dans là pièce ou Gema et Mai jouent. Asu, sur le banc en face du gymnase. Uekiya dans le labyrinthe." Hum... Donc, nous nous somme réveillés dans différents endroits de l'école... Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir mit tous ensemble dans la même pièce ?

"Et tu as trouvé quelqu'un ?" Nous somme 15 étudiants actuellement, donc pourquoi pas un(e) 16eme étudiant(e).

"Oui."

"Vraiment ?" Il y a bien donc une autre personne ici.

"Et ou est cette personne ?" Il me pointa le bat de la scène du gymnase où se trouvait la 16eme étudiante s'y accoudait. Elle avait des cheveux blonds ébouriffés qui lui arrivé a peu près au niveau des épaules, une mèche qui lui traverse la joue droite, des yeux marrons, une cicatrice au niveau de la joue gauche, elle portait un long manteau noir déchiré en bas, des bandages sur ses jambes et ses bras musclés. Et elle regarde fixement dans notre direction.

"C'est Osoro Shidesu... La chef des délinquants." La voix de Budo était comme si prononcé son nom était une vraie torture.

"On dirait que tu ne l'apprécie pas trop."

"Bien qu'elle soit une délinquante, elle sait faire imposé le respect et elle est très forte. Mais son comportement lui a attiré des ennuis et elle a finit comme ça." Son comportement ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Budo ?"

"Être une bonne élève est une chose, mais jamais je ne ma laisserait faire encore une fois par ce genre de personne." Osoro se trouvait maintenant juste à coté de nous. Elle était effrayant de loin, mais de prés, elle me met encore plus mal à l'aise. Budo finit par me laisser seule avec Osoro pour rejoindre les autres étudiant. Je sentit le regard d'Osoro sur moi et je lui fit face, mais je ne m'attendait pas à ce qu'elle me regarde avec tendresse. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'on avait un contact visuel, elle partit elle aussi de son coté de l'autre coté du gymnase.

"Alors ? Tu va mieux Senpai ?" La voix de Megami me surprit et je me retourna pour lui faire face. Elle regardait Osoro partir avant de reposer ses yeux sur moi.

"Oui ! Merci beaucoup Megami." Elle me sourit puis commença à regarder autour d'elle.

"Je me posais une question, est-ce que tu les connaissait tous avant qu'on soit ici ?" Elle s'arrêta pour regarder les autres étudiants qui discutaient.

"Personnellement, non, mais ils ne me sont pas inconnus. Pourquoi ?"

"Comme ça, je me disait qu'étant la présidente du conseil étudiant, tu devais en savoir des choses sur eux, et peut-être sur moi aussi." Elle sourit.

"Moi aussi j'ai une question."

"J... Je t'écoute."

"Pourquoi nous sommes ici ? On nous as enfermés et laissés seuls dans cette école" Je réfléchit à cette question... Attend... Quoi ! Enfermés !?

"Comment ça seuls et enfermés ?! Que veut-tu dire ?" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, je vit que certains c'était retournés après certainement m'avoir entendu crié. Mai sortit de la pièce où elle était et était légèrement paniquée.

"Donc on n'est vraiment enfermés ici ?"

"La grille de l'entrée du lycée est entourée de barbelé et est en plus électrifiée. Les murs qui entourent l'école quand à eux son 2 fois plus grand, donc, on ne peut sortir par là non plus." Gema fini par sortir lui aussi de la pièce. Hein... Pendant que Megami et les autres essayait de savoir la raison de leurs présences ici, Gema faisait une étrange tête.

"Oh mon dieu... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?!" Tout le monde regarda Gema pointer quelque chose en direction de la scène. Je me retourna et vit que quelque chose s'y trouvait maintenant qu'y n'y était pas avant. Une peluche de Poulpe, noir et blanche, 8 tentacules, un œil rouge, qui bougeait et parlait.

"Bonjour tout le monde ! Ravie de faire votre connaissance ! Je m'appelle Monotako ! Je suis ce qu'on pourrait dire votre nouveau directeur. Amusant, non ?! Vous êtes mes premiers étudiants. Donc j'espère que Blablabla..." On regardait cette chose qui se trouvait en face de nous.

"Q-qui est t-tu !?" Ce fut la voix tremblante d'Oka qui parla la première.

"Je viens de le dire, je suis Monotako..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu nous veut ?! C'est toi qui nous a enfermés ici la méduse !?"

"Espèce de... Écoute moi bien petit karacrétin, je suis un poulpe !" Budo se pencha prés de Geiju qui se trouvait à coté de lui.

"Karacrétin ? C'est une insulte ?" Geiju acquiesça.

"Tant pis, je ne vais pas prendre de gants avec vous et de toute façon, le tact, on s'en fout !" De quoi est-ce qu'il veut parler ?

"Vous tous ! Vous êtes 16 étudiants, mais pour sortir d'ici, il ne devra n'en rester qu'un !" Comment ça ?! De tout les cotés, les gens commençait à parler et à bouger. Qu'est-ce que ce poulpe veut dire ?! Megami à coté de moi proposa l'imaginable.

"Il souhaite nous voir nous entre-tuer." Un long silence planait après la bombe que Megami venait de lancer. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Tuer ?

"PUHAHAHAHAHA !" Son rire résonna à travers tout le gymnase.

"Exactement ! Pour survivre et pourvoir sortir d'ici sain et sauf, vous allez devoir commettre un meurtre ! PUHAHAHAHA !"


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue: Partie 2

**Voici la suite de l'histoire!**

 **Impatient d'avoir vos réactions.**

* * *

Nous nous regardions tous, certains paniqués, d'autres prêt à se défendre au premier mauvais pas des autres.

" **Mais bien sur, il y a des** **règles** **à respecter.** " Des règles ? Tout le monde finit par reporter son attention vers la peluche.

" **Règle** **n°1 ! La plus importante ! Toute violence exercée à mon encontre sera sanctionné !**

 **Règle n°2 ! Tout acte de vandalisme sera sanctionné.**

 **Règle n°3 ! La Nuit, certaines zones sont inaccessibles (nuit = de 20h00 à 6h00)**

 **Règle n°4 ! Pour gagner le jeu et remporter sa liberté, il suffit de tuer quelqu'un sans se faire prendre.**

 **Règle n°5 ! A l'issue de la découverte d'un corps, une période de temps est accordée aux étudiants afin qu'ils puissent enquêter.**

 **Règle n°6 ! Après l'enquête, un procès organisé par Monotako aura lieu : son but sera d'élucider l'affaire grâce à une discussion.**

 **Règle n°7 ! A l'issue de la discussion, il faudra choisir un coupable grâce à un vote : la majorité l'emportera. Si le verdict est correct, l'assassin sera sanctionné. Dans le cas contraire, il pourra partir et le reste sera sanctionné.**

 **Règle n°8 ! Sanction = Exécution.**

 **Règle n°9 ! De nouvelles règles pourront être ajoutées selon mon envie.**

 **Règle n°10 ! Les meurtres en coopération peuvent être effectués, mais seule la personne qui donne le coup fatal est considérée coupable.**

 **Règle** **n°11 et la moins fun. Un meurtrier ne pourra pas tuer plus de deux personnes.** "

" **A-attend** **ez** **! On ne se souviendra jamais de toute ces** **règles** **!"** Asu avait raison, on ne pourra jamais se souvenir de tout cela, on finira sûrement par faire une erreur par accident, et si j'en croit la règle n°8... On mourra.

" **Non. Elle** **s** **sont** **facile** **à se remémorer** **.** " Je me retourna pour voir le scientifique recevoir des regards noirs d'autres étudiants.

" **Hum... Vous avez raison Miss Rito. Attrapez !** " Monotako nous lança ce qui semblait être des téléphones.

Quand je l'attrapa, je me rendit compte que...

" **Attends... c'est mon téléphone !** " Personne n'étendit ma voix car Kizana aussi avait parlé.

" **C'était toi qui avait mon téléphone ! Comment oses-tu touché à mes affaires !?** " Kizana commença à s'énerver contre Monotako, qui resta neutre.

" **Lorsque vous allumerez vos téléphones, vous pourrez voire une nouvelle** **fonctionnalité** **, "** _ **journal étudiant**_ **". Lorsque vous l'activerez, votre téléphone vous montrera: le** **règlement** **, les zones interdites, et d'autres trucs comme le profil des autres étudiants.** "

J'allumai mon téléphone pour constater qu'une sorte de nouvelle application était bel et bien ajouté, elle avait comme logo le visage de Monotako. Alors que je m'apprêtai à jeter un œil dans les zones interdites, des bruits retentirent dans le Gymnase.

* **BAM** * * **CRIIK** *

Je me retourna vers la provenance des bruits pour constater que cela venaient de Budo et d'Osoro. Alors que Budo avait jeté son téléphone pour qu'il se cogne violemment contre un des murs du gymnase, Osoro avait tout simplement écrasée son téléphone sous son pied.

" **Qu'est-ce que vous faites !? Vous n'avez pas lu la** **deuxième** **règle** **!?** " Mai s'affola et recula.

" **Justement.** " Osoro parlait d'une voix calme, mais avec un ton de colère.

" **On ne va pas participer à ton putain de jeu ! On ne vas pas s'entre-tuer et on ne vas pas respecté ton** **règlement** **à la con !** " Budo se tenait fière et pointait du doigt Monotako.

" **D'accord.** "

" **Co-comment ça "** _ **d'accord**_ **" ?** " Budo était bouche bée et avait perdue sa posture fière face à la réponse donné par Monotako.

" **Fait comme tu veux karacrétin, je m'en fiche.** "

" **Cela signifie... qu'on peut tous sortir d'ici vivant ? Sans s'entre-tuer ?** " J'espérai la même chose qu'Amai. Aucun meurtre commit et pouvoir sortir sain et sauf de cette école.

" **Non.** " L'espoir de beaucoup de personnes de sortir d'ici furent brisé par ce simple mot.

" **Pour** **être** **plus précis, vous pouvez choisir de ne pas vous entre-tuer, mais cela au** **coût** **de votre liberté. Vous devrez vivre tous ensemble ici pour toujours ! PUHAHAHAHAHAH !** " Un long moment sans que personne ne parle se passait dans le gymnase, ils devaient sûrement réfléchir à quoi choisir. Non ! Ils doivent être entrain de chercher une solution à comment sortir d'ici ! Ne pense pas à se genre de choses... C'est toujours comme ça que des tensions apparaissent entre les gens.

" **Excusez-moi, mais j'aurai quelque questions à poser à propos de ce** **règlement.** " Megami venait de couper ce silence qui me rendait fou.

" **Je t'écoute Mary Sue.** " Qui est Mary Sue ?

" **Selon la** **règle** **2, tout acte de vandalisme sera** **sanctionné** **, je comprend donc que les effets** **personnels** **des étudiants ne sont pas comptés dans cette** **règle.** **Ce qui expliquerait** **aussi** **que Masuta et Shidesu soient toujours vivants** **et n'aient reçus aucune sanction** **.** "

" **C'est exact.** "

" **Et pouvez vous expliquer plus en détails cette histoire de** **procès** **?** " C'est vrai, un procès se tiendra après la découverte d'un cadavre. Mais comment sa va se dérouler ?

" **Pour** **être** **plus précis,** **après** **que 3 étudiants est découvert un** **cadavre** **, une alarme s'enclenchera et préviendra les autres étudiants de la découverte, vous aurez une certaine période de temps ou vous devrez trouver des indices.** **Après** **cela, je vous donnerai rendez-vous dans la salle de réunion au premier étage où vous devrez** **débattre** **pour** **connaître** **l'identité du tueur. Si vous le trouvez, il sera punie. Si vous ne le trouvez pas, lui seul pourra partir de cette école alors que les autres seront tous punies.** " Donc, si on se trompe sur l'identité du tueur, on mourra.

" **Mais... S'il n'y a aucun meurtre...** " Miyuji commença sa phrase avant d'être coupé par Monotako.

" **Vous vivrez tous ensemble ici et cela pour toujours.** " Kizana commença à perdre son calme.

" **Mais il y aura bien des gens qui se rendront compte que nous somme absents et que cette fich** **ue** **école à été fermé ! La police et l'armée viendront ici pour nous sauver !** " Elle n'avait pas tort et beaucoup d'autres pensé comme elle.

" **Personne ne viendra** " Osoro venait de prendre la parole. Comment pouvait-elle aussi sur d'elle à ce propos.

" **J'ai put m'en rendre compte de** **moi-même** **, l'entrée n'est pas que fermée, elle est** **électrifié** **, barbelé et** **défendu,** **des** **mitraillettes** **y sont accrochés. Personne ne peut ni entrer, ni sortir** " Je fut sous le choc, il n'y avait donc vraiment aucun moyen de sortir.

" **Tu as vraiment de** **l'œil** **pour avoir vu mes** **mitraillette** **cheftaine !** "

" **Et par les airs ? Des** **hélicoptères** **peuvent passer au dessus des murs et...** " Uekiya fut elle aussi coupé.

" **Ils seront immédiatement détruit par mon gros rayon laser.** "

" **Comment ?!** " C'est la première fois que j'entendis la voix de Kaga.

" **Comment quoi ?** "

" **Comment peut tu avoir autant de pouvoir ici ?!** " Mais de quoi il parle ?

" **Et ces** **systèmes** **de protection, d'où ils viennent ?** "

" **Écoute** **Koga, tu n'est juste pas** **très** **intelligent pour comprendre cette science et cette mécanique alors ne rentre pas dans ce sujet.** " Cela eut le mérite de mettre Kaga en colère.

" **J'ai travaillé pendant des années sur différents types d'armes et de machines que ces** **cobayes** **sans cervelle n'en comprendront jamais rien !** " De nouveaux, Budo se pencha vers le peintre en lui chuchotant quelque chose, je devina qu'il lui avait demandé si Kaga venait aussi de les insulter.

Alors qu'Asu et Amai essayé de calmer Kaga qui essayait de marcher en direction de Monotako qui s'approchait de nous. Gema pris la parole.

" **Je remarque un bug dans tous sa.** "

" **Un bug ? Qu'est-ce j'ai fait de mal ?** " Monotako faisait semblent d'être gêné et d'être sur le point de pleurer.

" **Déjà** " Gema pointait Kaga retenu dans les airs par Osoro avec uniquement un seul bras.

" **Et ensuite, j'ai remarqué que les téléphones de Mai, Musume et Moi ne sont pas équiper de ta "fonctionnalité", pour quelqu'un qui essaie de nous faire s'entre-tuer, tu fait bien pitié** " Gema avait fait exagérément des guillemets en parlant à Monotako. Ce dernier quant à lui, réfléchissait depuis quelques minutes, il s'approcha ensuite à une très grande vitesse vers Gema pour lui voler son téléphone.

" **Qu'est-ce que...** " ébahi par sa vitesse, ni Mai, ni Musume, qui de son coté prenait en photo un scientifique fatigué porté par une délinquante, ne virent pas Monotako voler leur téléphones.

" **Si personne d'autre n'as besoin d'aide, je vous verrait demain, pour vous rendre vos téléphones et voire qui est encore en vie** **PUHAHAHAHAHAH** **!** " Monotako finit par disparaître en passant les portes du gymnase.

" **Quel dommage... Je n'avait pas encore finit de prendre des photos** " Musume était très triste sans son téléphone, mais selon la tête de Gema, il l'était encore plus. Après un moment de silence, Megami prit la parole.

" **Il n'y a pas d'autres choix on doit y aller.** " Je ne comprit pas directement ce qu'elle voulait dire et surtout quand les autres étudiants acquiescèrent et commencèrent à sortir du gymnase. En passant prés de moi, j'entendis très clairement Kaga murmuré des menaces de morts envers toutes les espèces de poulpe et de méduses qu'il connaissait.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre et ne voulant pas être seul, je les suivit à l'extérieur.

" **Bon, je pense que pour l'instant, on doit fouiller cette école de fond en comble pour trouver un moyen de sortir. N'est-ce pas ?** " J'étais d'accord avec Megami, mais comment allons on nous y prendre ?

" **En faisant des groupes.** " C'était comme si elle avait lu dans mon esprit ! En reprenant mes esprit, je vit qu'elle commençait déjà à nous donner des endroits ou chercher.

" **Voila comment nous allons nous y prendre:**

 **\- Shidesu, Masuta, Kusha et Moi-même, allons nous occuper de l'entrée principale du lycée."** Osoro et Kaga acquiescèrent sans poser d'objections, Budo murmura quelque chose de presque inaudible, qui selon la réaction très gênée d'Amai qui se trouvait juste à coté de lui, il ne devait pas être très content d'être dans ce groupe.

"- **Engeika, Rito, Shan et Sunobu, vous aller vous occuper des murs entourant l'école et des** **bâtiments** **à** **l'extérieur.** **"** Les quatre filles acquiescèrent.

" **Et vous autres, je vous laisse chercher à** **l'intérieur** **de l'école.** "

Je conclut donc que j'étais inclus dans ce groupe là. Je me demande par où je pourrais commencer ? Là où je me suis révéillé ? Le bureau du directeur ? Perdue dans mes pensés, je ne remarqua pas les personnes bougés autour de moi. Mais, je remarqua très vite que les autres était déjà partie me laissant seul dehors. J'essaya de courir pour les rattraper, mais quelqu'un me stoppa dans ma course.

" **Hey Taro !** " Fureddo me lança des signes de la main depuis l'entrée des vestiaires des garçons, Oka n'était pas loin, regardant de son coté le vestiaires des filles, avec un panneau interdit aux garçons accrochés prés de l'entrée. Je m'arrêta prés d'eux essoufflé de ma très petite course.

" **Tout va bien ? qu'est-ce que vous faite tout les deux devant les vestiaires ?** "

" **J'ai trouvé où est-ce qu'on va dormir !** " Hum... Dans les vestiaires ?

" **Viens suis-moi je vais te montrer !** " Fureddo disparut en entrant dans les vestiaires, je ne voulait pas y entrer car je ne voyait pas où on pouvait dormir et n'avait pas envie de suivre quelqu'un dans un endroit comme ça.

" **Ne** **t'inquiète** **p-pas Senp-pai... Il dit la vérité...** " Oka s'était approchée de moi.

" **C'est p-pareil p-pour les filles...** " Je fut légèrement soulagé. Je m'apprêtai à répondre, mais Fureddo m'appela depuis l'intérieur des vestiaires. Je me retourna donc très vite pour remercier Oka d'un sourire. Je fut presque sure de l'avoir vue me sourire en retour avant que je soit entré à l'intérieur.

L'intérieur des vestiaires était la même depuis deux ans, rien n'avait changé. J'avançais entre les rangées de casiers pour trouver Fureddo à genoux devant un mur.

" **Hum... Tout va bien Fureddo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?** " Il s'écarta pour pouvoir me montrer une trappe au sol. Je ne rappelais rien de tel, sûrement un autre ajout de Monotako ici. Fureddo ouvrit la trappe en imitant une musique de jeu vidéo.

" **Ta-daa !** " Je regarda par dessus son épaule pour se qui se trouvait, une échelle. Fureddo l'a descendit avant que je le suive. Arrivée en bas, seule la lumière provenant du haut de l'échelle nous éclairait.

" **Est-ce que tu peut voire quelque-chose ?** " Ayant peur d'être la première victime ou autre, je me mit légèrement à marcher en arrière en direction de l'échelle. Mais lorsque la pièce s'éclaira, je comprit que Fureddo venait d'allumer la lumière en appuyant sur un interrupteur.

" **Maintenant oui !** " Il me sourit sincèrement, ce qui me calma. On se trouvait dans une salle blanche, sept murs, avec un mur où se trouvait l'échelle et les 6 autres avait une porte.

" **Regarde ! Voila ta chambre !** " Il me pointa une porte où se trouvait l'image d'un livre ouvert sur la porte.

" **Mais comment tu peux sav... Oh !** " Lorsque je regarda les cinq autres portes, chacun avait aussi une petite image dessus, un pinceaux, un erlenmeyer, une manette de console de jeu, un appareil photo et le signe Yin et Yang.

" **Je me demande comment ressemble ta chambre ?** " La curiosité de Fureddo déteint sur moi. Je me dirigea donc vers ma porte et entra dans ma chambre. À l'intérieur se trouvait une chambre simple, un lit, un bureau, un fauteuil, une étagère vide et une armoire.

" **Pourquoi ta chambre est si vide ?!** " Fureddo était choqué de l'état vide ma chambre, pour moi, rien ne me troublait, elle était plutôt proche de ce quoi ma chambre ressemblait.

" **Je sais pas... Et toi t'as chambre elle est comment ?** " Il pointa ma chambre du doigt.

" **Elle est** **sûrement** **beaucoup plus chaleureuse que la tienne c'est sur !** " Il sortit de ma chambre en me faisant signe de le suivre. Je prit soin de fermer la porte de ma chambre en la quittant et me dirigea vers la porte de la chambre du photographe qui venait de se fermer. Alors que j'essayai d'actionner la poignée, la porte ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

" **Hein ? Fureddo ? Tu peut ouvrir s'il te** **plaît** **?** " J'entendis des pas de l'autre coté de la porte se dirigé vers la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur un Fureddo intrigué.

" **Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Elle est ouverte.** "

" **Mais elle refusait de s'ouvrir il y a quelques minutes !** " Fureddo rit en me demandant si je savait ouvrir correctement une porte. Mais une voix derrière nous nous fit sursauter.

" **C'est un** **système** **de sécurité que j'ai** **moi-même** **ajouté à ces portes !** " Monotako se trouvait là, derrière nous, prés de l'échelle.

" **Et à quoi sa sert ?** " Monotako sortit lui aussi une tablette. Il tapota dessus à grande vitesse avant de la ranger. Immédiatement, mon téléphone et celui de Fureddo vibrèrent dans no poches, on le sortit ensemble pour voire une notification avec l'image de la tête de Monotako. Je l'ouvrit pour lire le message " _Une nouvelle_ _règle_ _a été ajoutée ! Vous_ _êtes_ _priés de la lire immédiatement !_ ".

" **Règle** **n°** **12** **! Seule le propriétaire d'une chambre à la possibilité d'ouvrir la porte.** " Monotako avait l'air heureux de nous avoir fait la lecture de sa nouvelle règle.

" **Mais, Taro et moi sommes rentrés en** **même** **temps dans sa chambre sans** **problème** **pourtant ?** " Monotako semblait être maintenant très déçu de la question de Fureddo.

" **Moi qui pensait que je pouvait** **t'appeler** **le détective ultime...** " Je regardait Fureddo qui de son coté n'avait lui non plus pas compris de quoi parlait la peluche.

" **Si vous avez pu entrer ensemble c'est car vous étiez ensemble ! Tu as suivi Taro à l'intérieur, pas comme toi qui ferme la porte** **derrière** **toi... Quelle impolitesse !** " Je ne trouva rien à répondre, mais le photographe si.

" **Mais imaginons que j'entre dans la chambre de Taro et que je le tue, je resterait coincé dedans car personne ne pourra ouvrir la porte !** " Je ne fut pas emballer par l'idée de mourir, mais Fureddo avait raison, le tueur resterait coincé dans la chambre de sa victime.

" **Mais tu pourrait appeler à l'aide ou défoncer la porte ?** " Fureddo se tenait le menton tout en réfléchissant.

" **Impossible ! Les murs sont insonorisés, donc personnes n'entendra rien ! Que se soit des cris de souffrance ou de plaisirs ! PUHYHAHAHAHA !** " Je ne put m'empêcher de tousser et de rougir à la remarque de Monotako et de sentir le regard de l'autre étudiant sur moi. Alors que je reprenais contenance, je remarqua que Monotako a disparu, je regarda donc Fureddo qui regardait les portes d'un air suspicieux.

" **Et si on revenait sur le sujet de "ta chambre est meilleure que la mienne" ?** " Fureddo se décontracta et sourit. Il se dirigea vers sa porte l'ouvrit et me fit entrer le premier. Je ne put qu'avouer qu'il avait raison, sa chambre donnerai envie à n'importe de qui de s'y reposer. Sa chambre avait la même forme et les mêmes meubles que la mienne, mais des posters colorés de personnage étaient accrochés au murs, une pile de mangas trônait sur le bureau et un énorme pouf orange et vert se trouvait dans un coin.

" **Wouah...** " Fureddo me devança et s'assit sur son pouf.

" **Alors ?** **J'avais** **pas raison ?** "

" **Tu avait raison Fureddo.** " Alors que je regardait son mur de poster, j'entendis quelqu'un frappé à la porte.

" **Hein ? C'est qui ?** " Fureddo attendit une réponse alors qu'il commençait à feuilleter un manga qui traînait pas loin, mais les paroles de Monotako me revinrent en tête quelques instants plus tard.

" **Fureddo, les murs sont insonorisés...** " Fureddo me fit un regard ahuri avant de se précipiter vers la porte et de l'ouvrir à la volée. Geiju se trouvait derrière, avec un regard énervé en nous regardons.

" **En retard.** " Il partit aussitôt, je regarda Fureddo qui avait l'air désolé.

" **Je crois qu'on doit y aller.** " Il se gratta la nuque, gêné, mais avec un énorme sourire. On sortit donc de sa chambre et des vestiaires, Oka était encore là s'étant assit en tailleur et en lisant son livre. Lorsqu'on s'approcha d'elle, elle fermât son livre et se releva lentement.

" **Oka ? Tu nous attendait depuis tout ce temps ?** " Elle hocha doucement la tête.

" **Oui... Mais... J'ai eu p-peur du temps que vous p-preniez... Je suis d-donc allé demandé à G-Geiju s'il pouvait allés vous chercher... Tout va b-bien ?** " Devant l'inquiétude qu'elle avait, je ne put m'empêcher de la trouver adorable et de lui sourire.

" **C'est très sympa de ta part Oka ! Même si maintenant j'ai l'impression que Geiju nous en veut pour l'avoir fait attendre.** " Fureddo continuait de parler avec Oka et on commençait à se diriger vers le bâtiment principale de l'école. Arrivée à l'intérieur, on vit Amai et Geiju sortir du club de Cuisine.

" **Oh ! Vous êtes enfin là ! Vous m'avez fait peur.** " la cuisinière s'approcha de nous comme pour constater qu'on n' était pas blessés ou autres. À la fin de son " _diagnostique_ ", elle sortit finalement une feuille et un stylo des poches de son tablier. Intrigué, je posa la question.

" **Amai, qu'est-ce que c'est ?** " Demandai-je en montrant du doigt le bout de papier.

" **Trop tard...** " Nous lançâmes un regard vers Geiju qui rentrait de nouveau dans le club de Cuisine.

" **Vous n'étiez pas encore arrivés quand on a décidés de faire des groupes pour cartographier l'école. Geiju et moi nous venons de finir le rez-de-chaussé.** " Elle nous montra la carte, elle correspondait en tout point à ce que j'avais en tête, des traits rouges était présents dans des couloirs, c'est donc sensé représenter les grilles, je remarqua aussi que des portes avait un très rouges.

" **Pourquoi certaines portes sont barrés en rouges ?** " Fureddo et Oka regardèrent plus attentivement la carte en la prenant des mains d'Amai.

" **Ce sont les salles qui ne veulent pas s'ouvrir Senpai. On a essayés de forcer, mais rien n'a marché...** " Elle me montra les couloirs.

" **Alors :**

 **-Dans l'aile nord, il y a des grilles qui nous** **empêchent** **d'accéder** **au club** **Occulte.**

 **-Dans l'aile est, il y a des grilles qui nous empêchent d'accéder à la salle d'économie domestique, mais les portes de la salle de réunion sont quand même fermés.**

 **-Dans l'aile sud, il y a des grilles qui nous empêchent d'accéder aux deux salles de classes.**

 **-Dans l'aile ouest, il y a des grilles qui nous empêchent d'accéder aux toilettes prés de la classe 1-1, à l'infirmerie, à la salle des professeurs et au bureau de la conseillère et de monter des escaliers.**

 **-Et dans la cour, seule la porte qui mène au au couloirs de l'aile ouest est fermée.** " Je fut épaté devant la carte dessiné et avait aussi un énorme mal de tête pour comprendre comment on pourrait ne pas se perdre dans se labyrinthe.

" **C'est un vrai bordel ! Je n'y comprend absolument rien** " Oka hocha de la tête pour exprimer sûrement le même avis que Fureddo.

" **Ne vous inquiétez pas, lorsqu'on aura la carte des autres, on saura comment gérer cette endroit** " Amai restait positif quoi qu'il arrive. On attendait encore quelque minutes pour le retour des autres étudiants chargés de dessiner les étages. Selon Amai, Gema s'occupait du premier étage, Musume du deuxième et Mai du toit. Quand ils furent enfin de retour, Fureddo, Oka et moi furent réprimander par Gema et Musume de les avoir laissés travailler dans de telles conditions alors que nous on ne faisaient rien. On finit enfin par rentrer tous ensemble dans le club de Cuisine. On entouraient tous la table du club et on regardait les cartes posées dessus. En attendant le retour des deux autres groupes, Gema, Musume et Mai firent part de leurs découvertes.

" **Le premier étage craint !** " Gema pointa du doigt une feuille très brouillons avec beaucoup de taches d'encres.

" **Il n'y a que la bibliothèque qui est ouverte et l'aile ouest. Sinon, tout le reste ne s'ouvrait pas ou alors il y avait des grilles de fer qui m'empêchait de continuer ma quête.** " Musume bouscula Gema, qui émit un grognement de frustration, pour mieux pouvoir montrer son plan à elle.

" **De mon coté par contre, j'ai fait beaucoup plus de découverte au** **deuxième** **étage !** " Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression que ce qu'elle va dire n'a absolument aucun rapport avec un quelconque moyen de sortir d'ici... Je suis trop pessimiste avec elle, elle a peut-être vraiment trouvée quelque chose.

" **Doooooonc,** **les deux salles** **aux** **ordinateurs sont ouvertes !** " Je ne put m'empêcher d'être bouche bée, Amai commençait à sautiller sur place et Fureddo allait comme pour frapper dans les mains de Oka, mais Musume nous arrêta.

" **Maaaaaaaais, aucun ne marche.** " Je me prit la tête entre mes mains et soupira pendant un long moment. Geiju s'approcha de Musume.

" **Pas d'Internet ?** "

" **Yep ! Je n'ai rien pu faire avec.** " Alors que l'on déprimait de plus en plus, Musume intervient de nouveau.

" **J'oubliais ! Le club Photo, la classe d'Art et les toilettes des filles hantés sont ouverts eux aussi !** " Je vit du mouvement prés du duo de Fureddo et d'Oka.

" **Hantés ?!** " Dirent-ils simultanément.

" **Ouais. Ce sont des rumeurs. Bouh...** " Elle mima un fantôme avant de rigoler. Le duo se mirent à parler entre eux. Amai finit par se tourner vers la dernière, Mai, qui était sur le toit.

" **Alors qu'à tu trouver ?** " Mai mit sa carte sur la table et l'approcha vers nous, Fureddo réagit le premier.

" **Mais ?! C'est de l'elfique non ?!** " Fureddo était impressionné, mais fut très vite calmé lorsque Geiju finit par simplement retourné la carte.

" **Oh... Désolé !** " Mai lui sourit, puis prit la parole.

" **Le toit a beaucoup changé, les barrières ont été remplacés par de grandes grilles et les portes des escaliers nord-ouest et sud-ouest sont fermés.** "

" **Merci beaucoup.** "Geiju fit des signes de la tête en direction des trois étudiants avec les cartes, puis finit par nous lancer un mauvais regard en direction de Fureddo, Oka et Moi.

Alors qu'on discutait tous ensemble et que Geiju, Oka et Amai commencèrent à préparer le repas, nos téléphones vibrèrent, comme lorsqu'on avait reçu la notification d'une nouvelle règle, mais là c'était l'image du logo des Saikou avec le message suivant " _Ici Megami, retrouvons nous tous dans la cour du_ _bâtiment_ _principal._ " Fureddo se leva le premier et avertit les trois étudiants sans téléphones du message de Megami. On se mirent alors tout les huit à se diriger vers là où se trouvait la fontaine et où j'appréciais m'asseoir.

Megami se trouvait là avec les trois autres étudiants de son groupe. On finit par être rejoint par Kizana et Uekiya et finalement Miyuji sur le dos d'Asu arrivèrent en courant.

" **Bon sang, ma** **is qu'est-ce que vous faites là** **toutes les deux** **?** " Miyuji descendit avec un grand sourire, ce qui exaspéra encore plus Kaga. Asu elle aussi avait un grand sourire, puis elle me vit et détourna tellement vite la tête qu'elle me surprit et que j'eus un léger sursaut. Je pouvais entendre le rire de Musume à coté de moi qui a assistée à toute la semaine.

" **Bah quoi ? Je te rappelle que le terrain du lycée est hyper grand** **OK** **! Alors on a du trouver un moyen rapide et efficace pour** **faire nos recherches !** " Alors que Kaga allait répondre, Megami lui coupa tout simplement la parole.

" **Et ? Qu'avez vous trouvez ?** " Elle s'adressa au groupe entier. Asu sortit de son silence pour s'expliquer.

" **Rien... Le mur est trop grand et trop lisse pour qu'on l'escalade.** " Asu se retourna vers Kizana et Uekiya qui s'étaient assissent sur un des bords de la fontaine. Uekiya prit la parole.

" **On a rien trouver qui pourrait nous aider... Par contre, mon club de Jardinage et la piscine sont fermés** "Kizana regarda fixement sa jambe comme s'y quelque chose clochait. Je ne put m'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'y n'allait pas.

" **Ça va Kizana ? Tu t'est fait mal à la jambe !** " Kizana releva son regard pour croiser celui de tout le monde, elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle refermât la bouche. Elle se leva comme si de rien n'était.

" **Bien sur que non ! Je ne vais pas bien du tout !** "Elle éleva la voix tellement forte que je recula.

" **Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Kizana ?** "Uekiya inquiète s'approcha de Kizana en posant sa main sur son épaule, mais cette dernière la vira d'un coup sec. Elle se tourna dans ma direction avec un doigt accusateur.

" **Tu as vu dans quelle situation on est ! Et tu ose me demander si je vais bien ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous tous !** "Je me sentit soudainement très mal. Elle avait raison. Quelqu'un se mit devant moi.

" **Ne lui crie pas dessus comme ça ! On est tous dans la même situation. Sa ne sert à rien de s'énerver comme ça sur quelqu'un.** "Je remercie intérieurement Asu pour ce qu'elle a fait. Kizana se calma et se remit sur la fontaine.

Cette journée commençait très bien. Une nouvelle journée banale de ma vie banale d'étudiant banal... Et me voilà maintenant ! Enfermé dans mon école et devoir être forcer de tuer mes camarades d'écoles pour survivre...

Je les quittèrent discrètement, mais Uekiya me vit partir et s'approcha de moi.

" **Tout va bien Taro ?** " Non.

" **Oui. Je suis juste fatigué de cette situation.** " Elle me regarda avec des yeux inquiets et mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine.

" **Je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil me ferait que du bien.** " Je voulut partir, mais la brune m'en empêcha.

" **Mais Amai et les autres vont** **bientôt** **mangés! Reste avec nous un peu plus longtemps.** " J'aurai aimé lui dire oui, mais pas maintenant.

" **Je suis désolé, je ne me sent vraiment pas bien... Mais je te promet que demain, je serait en forme et on trouvera tous ensemble un moyen pour sortir d'ici !** " Je me rendit compte que j'avais parlé plus fort que d'habitude. Les autres s'étaient retournés vers moi, je détourna le regard et commença à partir. J'entendis une personne me parler.

" **On y arrivera.** " La voix de Megami me rassura et je finit par sortir de leurs champs de vision en entrant dans le couloir des clubs.

Je me dirigea, fatigué, vers les vestiaires, vers ma nouvelle chambre. Arrivé à l'intérieur, je m'effondra sur mon lit. Cette situation, ce devait être un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar. Demain je me réveillera dans mon lit et tout ira pour le mieux, pas de tuerie, pas de Monotako...

Je me retourna dans mon lit, regardant le plafond en attendent. Attendre quoi ? Je ne sais pas encore... Je sentit mes paupières se fermés.

Suis-je vraiment prêt pour endurer tout ça ?


	3. Chapitre 3: Mes amis: Vie courante

Je me réveilla en pleine nuit. Lorsque je m'était endormi, j'étais encore dans mes vêtements du jour et cela maintenant me dérangeait pour dormir, je me levai donc pour me changer. J'allumai la lumière et me dirigeai vers l'armoire de la chambre, pour regarder à l'intérieur pour rechercher quelque chose de plus confortable.

" **Hein ?** " Je fut étonné de trouver une armoire pleine à craquer de vêtements identiques à ceux que je portais. Je fouillai en quête de vêtements différents pour enfin trouver un pyjama, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Je trouva ce que je cherchai, mon pyjama était donc composé d'un short noir et d'un haut à manches courtes gris.

Gêné, je regarda autour de moi, doutant de ma chambre et de ces probables caméras cachés. En me changeant, mon ventre se mit à grogner. Je n'avait pas mangé depuis ce matin, ou hier... Mais au fait, comment va t-on se nourrir ! Il y a bien le club de Cuisine, mais le réfrigérateur est trop petit pour avoir de la nourriture pour nous tous ! Est-ce qu'on mourra de faim avant même de pouvoir trouver une solution!?

Mon ventre se remit à grogner plus fort. Je n'avait pas le choix. Je ne pouvait quand même pas me laisser mourir de faim dans cette chambre.

Au moment de sortir de ma nouvelle chambre, quelque chose d'insensé était arrivé. Budo se trouvait en face de moi, un poing en l'air et simplement vêtue de son bas de kimono.

" **Ah!** " Budo recula à cause de mon crie et de mon sursaut. Il était dans une bonne position pour me mettre KO.

" **Tu ma fait peur !** " Peur ?! Lui ?! Budo se remit dans une posture plus calme et se rapprocha.

" **C'est ma phrase ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait-là Budo ? Et...** " Pendant un instant, mon regard dériva vers le ventre parfait du jeune maître d'arts martiaux avant de regarder autre part. Je sentais mes oreilles chauffées, j'espère que la pénombre cachera tout ça.

" **Tout va bien ?** " Oh Zut ! Est-ce qu'il a vu que je l'ai regardé ? Il doit sûrement pensé que je suis un pervers ou un truc de ce genre !

" **Qu'est-ce tu fiche devant ma porte ? Presque nu ?** "Pourquoi il ne bouge plus ? Il respire j'espère !

" **Ah oui ! Pourquoi je suis là ! Je voulait m'assurer que tout allait bien et que tu allait mieux depuis tout à l'heure.** **Et je suis pas nu, j'ai encore mon bas ! De toute façon, je ne porte pas de vêtements pour dormir, mais pour paraître civilisé, j'ai quand même mit le seule type de pantalon que j'ai !** **B** **ref ! Je n'embrouille !** **Tu va bien ?** " Un sourire niais apparut sur son visage, fausse alerte.

" **Hum... Oui ! Oui tout va bien, merci...** " Pile à ce moment, mon ventre se mit à gronder. Budo ayant sûrement entendu le bruit, se mit à avoir des étoiles dans les yeux. Pourquoi à l'air-t-il s'y content ?

" **Tu as f** **a** **i** **m** **Taro, pas vrai ? C'est vrai que tu n'est pas venu mangé avec nous tout à l'heure... Vient !** " Budo se dirigeait immédiatement vers l'échelle.

" **Tu vas où Budo ?** " Alors qu'il était déjà en haut, il me regarda de toute sa hauteur, encore plus niais.

" **Manger !** " Il disparut, me laissant seule au pied de l'échelle.

En le rattrapant, je fus frappé par l'aspect de film d'horreur que l'école prenait la nuit. Je ne suis jamais venu à l'école en pleine nuit, mais cette situation on nous nous trouvons nous le permettait. De toute façon, qui irait à l'école en pleine nuit !?

" **Tu viens Taro ?!** "Je n'avait pas remarqué que je m'était arrêté pour regarder la façade sombre de l'école.

" **J'arrive.** "Je sortit mon téléphone pour allumer la fonction lampe torche car quand Budo venait d'ouvrir la porte du bâtiment, un long couloir très sombre s'étendait devant nous. Budo passa devant moi et m'attendit devant les portes du club de Cuisine.

Arrivés dans le club, Budo longeait un des murs pour trouver l'interrupteur de la salle. Il l'actionnait et je put éteindre la fonction lampe de mon portable. Budo se dirigea immédiatement vers le réfrigérateur pour y sortir une assiette et deux bouteilles d'eau, avant qu'il puisse fermer la porte, je put voire que le réfrigérateur était remplie et débordait de nourriture.

" **J'espère que la nourriture tiendra jusqu'à qu'on puisse sortir d'ici...** "

" **Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa Taro ! Monotako nous as prévenu pour la nourriture. Tout les jours, le réfrigérateur est réapprovisionnée pour pas qu'on ne meure de faim avant même que le jeu commence !** "Budo plaça l'assiette et les bouteilles sur la table et s'assit sur une des chaise, je le suivit et me mit en face de lui. Mon assiette était composé de 5 onigiris, chacun composés d'un petit visage mignon. Le goût que j'eus dans la bouche fut indescriptible.

" **C'est bon hein ? Avec Amai, c'est sure qu'on n'aura pas de problème avec l'une des nouvelles règles !** "Budo rigolait à sa remarque que je ne comprenait pas du tout !

" **Des nouvelles** **règles** **?** " Budo arrêta de boire et me regardait intrigué, puis sourit.

" **C'est vrai que tu n'était pas là tout à l'heure ! Désolé !** " Il sortit son téléphone portable... Mais où avait-il pu le ranger ? Il n'y pas de poches dans son bas... Bref ! Il me montra les nouvelles règles ajoutés.

" **Règle** **n°1** **3** **! Tout** **gâchis** **de nourriture sera sanctionné !**

 **Règle n°14 ! Si plusieurs meurtres ont lieu, seule le premier meurtre est important ! (Sauf cas très spéciaux)**

 **Règle** **n°1** **5** **! Il est interdit de marcher nu à** **l'extérieur** **des chambres et de la salle de bain !** " Les deux premières règles était compréhensibles, la dernière aussi... Mais pourquoi l'avoir ajouté maintenant ?

Je releva mon regard vers Budo qui éteignit son portable et le mit dans son... Ah... C'est là qu'il le met... Ok...

Soudainement, cela fut évident pour moi.

" **Budo ?** "

" **Oui !** " Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sa réaction me fit penser à un chien heureux quand on l'appelle pour jouer.

" **La** **règle** **14 là, elle n'aurait pas un rapport avec toi par hasard ?** " Dans le mille ! Budo perdit son sourire et me regarda paniqué.

" **N-non ! Pourquoi tu demande ça ?** " Je me rendit compte que Budo était un mauvais menteur.

" **Non, comme ça ! Je me suis juste rappelé ce que tu m'as dit.** **"** _ **Je ne porte jamais de**_ _ **vêtements**_ _ **pour dormir.**_ **".** " Le regard de Budo était fuyant, il toussa et se racla la gorge pour faire diversions.

" **Tu n 'aurais comme pas** **essayé** **de sortir dehors alors que tu était nu comme un vers, si ?** " Ce fut la phrase qui l'acheva.

" **Bah quoi ! La** **règle** **ne s'est ajoutée que lorsque j'allais sortir de ma chambre.** "

" **Donc, tu serais venu me voir** **complètement** **nu pour me parler ?** " Je ne put m'empêcher de rigoler. La logique de Budo me dépasser déjà d'un point.

Je finit de manger tout en discutant de diverses choses avec Budo, je lui promit d'ailleurs de ne dire à personne qu'il était la cause de cette règle. On retourna ensuite dans les vestiaires des garçons, il me salua avant de disparaître dans sa chambre. Je regardait sa porte se refermer derrière lui, et le début de journée me revient en tête. Comment j'ai pu atterrir dans une situation comme ça et avec eux surtout !

Je rentra dans ma chambre et je m'allongea dans mon lit. Je pensa à différentes choses avant de m'endormir. Comment allons nous sortir d'ici ? Qui tuera le premier ? Qui sera tué le premier ? Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

Attend ! Si Monotako a mit en place la dernière règle avant même que Budo sorte de sa chambre, cela voulait dire qu'il y a vraiment des caméras dans les chambres !

Je m'endormit sans m'en rendre compte et pendant une nuit, j'oubliai cette journée.

C'était une nouvelle journée qui commençait pour nous. Alors que je m'étirais dans ma chambre, mon ventre se mit à gargouiller, je décida donc de vite me préparer et être présentable pour aller voire tout le monde et de pouvoir manger. En me dirigeant vers le club de Cuisine, notre QG, je ne trouvait personne en chemin, j'étais légèrement inquiet, mais lorsque j'ouvris la porte du club de Cuisine, les personnes présentes me saluèrent en cœur. Je n'avait pas l'habitude d'être accueilli comme ça par des gens si énergiques dés le matin. Je leur répondit avec un signe de la main et ils continuèrent de manger leurs petits-déjeuner.

Dans le club de Cuisine se trouvait Budo, Asu, Miyuji, Mai et Kizana qui mangeaient et discutaient autour de la table ainsi qu'Amai, Uekiya et Geiju qui discutait prés d'une table pleine de nourriture pour un petit-déjeuner. Il y avait de tout ! Des céréales, des toasts, du riz, des omelettes, du thé, du café, du lait... Alors que je m'approcha de la table pour regarder et pour sentir ces bonnes odeurs de plus prés, Amai s'approcha de moi.

" **Bonjour Senpai ! J'espère que tu as bien dormi ?!** "

" **Bonjour Amai. Bien je crois et toi ?** " Je regarda derrière elle pour regarder Uekiya et Geiju plus loin qui commençaient à partir. En passant prés de moi elle me sourit et mon cœur s'arrêta pendant un moment avant qu'Amai recommence à parler et que je me concentre de nouveau sur elle.

" **Oui ! Merci de demander.** " Elle commençait à remplir un plateau avec plusieurs assiettes dessus.

" **C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ?** " Elle s'arrêta pour me sourire.

" **Oui, mais** **je n'était seule.** **Megami a aussi participé !** "

" **Ah bon ? Et où est-elle ?** " Amai me passa le plateau et s'arrêta pour réfléchir.

" **Elle m'a d'abord dit qu'elle allait** **réveillée** **toutes les filles, elle est revenue avec Asu et Miyuji, mais elle est directement repartie sans nous dire où elle allait.** " Elle me passait des couverts et on se dirigeaient ensuite vers les autres étudiants qui continuaient de discuter. Alors que je me mit là où Amai posa mon assiette, je put entendre leurs discussion

" **Elle est bizarre cette règle 14... Pourquoi Monotako l'a rajouté en plein milieu de la nuit ?** "Asu finit de boire sa tasse et se leva pour aider Amai à débarrasser la table.

" **C'est clair ! Qu'elle genre de taré sort nu en pleine nuit ! Il y a vraiment des** **gens pas net** **dans ce lycée...** "Kizana continua de manger sans remarquer le regard noir que lui lançait Miyuji. De mon coté, je pouvait sentir le regard de Budo sur moi, sûrement pour s'assurer que je garderai bien son secret.

D'autres personnes arrivèrent et prirent leur petits-déjeuner dans un brouhaha de conversation allant dans plusieurs directions. Je finit vite mon bol et me dirigea vers l'évier pour laver ma vaisselle et celle qui y était déjà.

" **A-attend Senpai !** "Je me sentit poussé sur le coté alors qu'Asu me prenait l'éponge de mes mains.

" **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?** "Amai qui avait assistée à la scène sourit avant de partir. Asu, quand à elle ne me regardait pas et commençait à faire la vaisselle.

" **Oh...Rien ! Ne** **t'inquiète** **pas ! C'est juste que... Amai m'avait déjà demandée que je fasse la vaisselle et je voulait pas que tu** **t'embête** **avec !** " J'entendis clairement Asu se murmurer à elle même "Ouais, c'est bien ça...".

" **Merci Asu, enfin je crois...** " Asu me répondit pas et restait concentrée sur sa tache.

En sortant du club, je me posait une simple question. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? La seule idée qui me venu en tête fut d'emprunter un livre à la bibliothèque.

Je monta à l'étage et entra dans la bibliothèque, je prit un petit livre au hasard ayant confiance en mon instinct. Je regarda le titre du livre " _Akademi_ _IF_ ". Ce nom me dit rien, je retourna le livre pour lire le résumé.

" **Un jeune étudiant sauve une de ses camarades de classe d'une tentative d'assassinat orchestrée par la sœur jumelle de cette dernière... Hum... Très intéressant !** " Je gardait le livre pour moi et me dirigeait vers le meilleur endroit où on peut lire un livre en paix, la place de la fontaine ! Je sortit très impatient de la bibliothèque pour pouvoir commencer à lire mon livre.

Le son de l'eau sortant de la fontaine, le vent soufflant dans les branches de cerisiers, le contact avec le papier du livre, tout est parfait ! Je commençait ma lecture tranquillement, la présentation du personnage principale... Je sais que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à lire ce livre, mais l'histoire était tellement intriguant que je n'arrivai pas à levé les yeux du livre. Trahison, Amitié, Amour...

" **Hey Taro ! Tu a un peu de temps ? Sa te dirait de traîner un peu avec moi ?** " Je releva mon regard de mon livre tout en sursautant vers la personne qui se tenait devant moi.

" **S** **-s** **alut Fureddo. Pourquoi pas ?** "

" **Cool ! J'ai trouvé un paquet de chips en me promenant. Tu en veux ?** " Il ouvrit le paquet alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la fontaine à mes cotés.

" **Non merci.** " Alors que Fureddo commença à piocher dans le paquet de chips quelques questions me vinrent en tête.

" **Fureddo, je peut te poser quelques questions ?** " Il répondit aussitôt avec entrain.

" **Vas-y ! Que veut tu savoir ?** "

" **Où sont passé les autres ?** "

" **Je ne sait pas, certains doivent encore chercher une brèche dans les murs de l'école pour s'enfuir et d'autres ont du abandonner et doivent sûrement faire des trucs comme nous en ce moment.** " Il rigolait avant de continuer à fouiller dans son sachet. En voyant son appareil photo se balancé autour de son cou, je commençait à lui poser une autre question.

" **Et je me demandais aussi, pourquoi est-tu devenu le chef du club de Photographie, alors que tes amies et toi ne font pas du tout de photos ?** " Fureddo me regarda légèrement paniqué.

" **Co-comment tu sais ça ?** " Je me souvenu d'une conversation que j'avais eu avec ma meilleure amie, elle se plaignait cette fois du boucan que faisait deux étudiants, un avec un bouc et l'autre avec la peau foncée, prés de nous alors que nous mangions sur le toit.

" **C'est mon amie Osana qui me la dit, il parait que tout le monde sait que vous ne faites de photographie.** "

" **Ohh...** " Il regarda ailleurs pendant un moment, puis finit par hausser les épaules et continua de manger ses chips comme si de rien n'était.

" **Alors pourquoi ?** "

" **Et bien, pendant ma seconde année, j'ai rencontré ceux que je peux appelés maintenant mes meilleurs amis, on traînaient ensemble, on parlait de tout et de rien. Et c'est en début de** **ma** **troisième année que notre groupe s'est agrandie et que j'ai appris que le club de Photographie allait fermé. Je me suis proposé de reprendre le club et on m'a tout simplement passé le brassard de chef de club et on m'a demandé de trouvé au moins** **quatre** **autres membres, j'ai proposé à mes amis de rejoindre mon club, ils ont acceptés et on s'est amusés à créer notre coin secret. Pas si secret que sa finalement !** " Il rigola à sa propre remarque.

" **Et ta famille en pense quoi ?** " Fureddo changea, il devint soudainement silencieux, mit de coté le paquet de chips et avait un regard vide et lointain

" **Et bien...** "Il se gratta la nuque gêné.

" **Mes parents savent que je suis chef de club et ils sont plutôt fiers... Mais quand même très déçu.** "

" **Déçu ? Mais pourquoi ? Ils sont au courant du vraie sens du club ?** "

" **Non ! Heureusement d'ailleurs, mais ils ont... comment dire... mit beaucoup trop d'espoir en moi.** "

" **Comment ça ?** "

" **Ils on été déçues quand l'année dernière je n'est pas demandé à être dans le conseil étudiant."**

" **Tes parents voulaient que tu y soit ?"** Je ne put m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant l'image en tête. Fureddo, entouré de Megami et des autres filles du conseil étudiant.

" **Oui... Et c'était tendu à la maison** **après** **, mon père voulait que je devienne un grand sportif connue, quant à ma mère, elle voulait que je travaille pour la société Saikou, comme elle.** **Donc pour eux, être un membre du conseil étudiant était la solution pour que je réussisse mes dernières années scolaires.** **Mais lorsque je venais à l'école, j'oubliais tout et je profitait de la journée avec mes amies.** " J'ignorai qu'il avait ce genre de problème chez lui. Quand on le voit, tout souriant en s'amusant et faisant des blagues avec ses amies, personne ne peut imaginer une seconde que c'est parents soient déçus de lui, quelqu'un de si généreux et courageux...

" **Tu a l'air vraiment proche de tes amis.** "

" **La seule chose que je souhaite en ce moment est de pouvoir sortir d'ici et de les revoir.** "Je voyais que Fureddo n'allait pas bien. Il regardait encore dans le vide, sa main en suspension prés de son paquet. Je finit par mettre ma main sur son épaule comme soutient silencieux.

On a continué a parler de ces amies, les deux garçons que j'avais aperçus s'appelaient Rojasu et Sukubi, il y avait aussi Dafuni et Beruma, deux filles très différentes, mais très proches. Il me parla ensuite d'anecdotes qui leurs étaient arrivés comme "l'enquête du caleçon rouge" et "l'interdiction de Rojasu et Sukubi de s'approcher du réfrigérateur du club de Cuisine".

On décidèrent de se séparer et je rentra dans ma chambre, Fureddo quand à lui décida de partir dans son club pour "faire des recherches".

En réfléchissant, moi aussi elle me manquait. Osana, ma meilleure amie, mon amie d'enfance, même ses jérémiades incessant me manque terriblement. Je me demande si elle va bien, ma famille aussi, Ma mère, mon père et ma petite sœur, j'espère tellement les revoir un jour...

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je me rendit compte que j'avais oublié le livre que je lisait sur le bord de la fontaine. Me sentant idiot de l'avoir oublié, je fut obligé d'y retourner pour le récupérer. En passant prés du club de Cuisine, je sentit une succulente odeur y sortir, je ne put retenir mon ventre de grogner d'impatience. Arrivée devant le livre cherché, je remarquait que je venait de le finir avant que Fureddo me rejoigne, je n'avait pas d'autre option que de ranger le livre et d'en prendre un nouveau dans la bibliothèque.

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, mon regard se posa immédiatement sur le bureau de la bibliothécaire, je ne sait pas pourquoi, mais je me rappela d'elle, une fille distante et froide, la pire étape des étudiants pour prendre un livre ici était de lui parler, mais moi, je savait qu'elle était différente, je le sut immédiatement après l'avoir entendu rire avec une autre fille, cachées derrières une des rangées de la bibliothèque.

Au même moment, quelqu'un sortit de derrière cette rangée.

" **AHHH !** " Je reconnut Gema, mais son cri me surpris tellement que je trébucha en arrière. Deux mains m'attrapèrent et me permirent de rester en équilibre. Je regardait derrière moi pour regarder Mai qui ne cessait de regardait entre Gema et moi.

" **Tout va bien Gema ? Taro ?** " Je me releva sans problème avec l'aide d'une Mai inquiète tout en écoutant la réponse de Gema.

" **Yamada est sortie de nul part et m'a fait peur.** " Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, signe qu'il devait faire un visage en colère caché derrière sa grosse paire de lunettes.

" **Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici de toute façon !?** " Surpris par sa question, je ne put le lui reposer.

" **Je venais ranger un livre et en chercher un autre. Et vous, que faite vous ici ?** "

" **Mêle** **toi de tes affaires !** " Gema sortit de la bibliothèque sans attendre Mai, elle me montra qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était comme ça.

" **Il est comme ça depuis ce matin, je ne sais plus quoi faire avec lui...** "

" **Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?** " Je me sentit vraiment stupide de poser cette question. On est enfermé dans cette école depuis hier et encore aucun signe d'échappatoire.

" **Je ne sais pas... Il a commencé d'abord par m'éviter dans la salle des ordinateurs, puis a évité tout le monde dans le club de Cuisine, il y est entré pour** **très** **vite repartir avec de la nourriture.** " Je réfléchit à se problème. Pourquoi Gema évitait-il tout le monde ?

" **Et tu l'as suivie dans la** **bibliothèque** **pour le chercher c'est ça ?** " Mai était gênée.

" **Enfaîte** **, oui** **et non** **. Je voulait l'aider et Uekiya m'aidait à essayer de lui parler, mais il s'est** **très** **bien caché quelque part et je l'ai perdue de vue...** "

" **Je peut** **peut-être** **aider ?** "Je commençait à regretter ce que je dit quand je vit le visage de Mai s'illuminer. Elle m'agrippait le bras désespérément comme s'y elle avait peur que je revienne sur ma décision.

" **Vraiment ?** "

" **Je crois...** " Elle me lâcha et se mit elle aussi à réfléchir.

" **Pour** **l'instant** **, je crois que tu devrais simplement allé lui parler,** **entre gens du même sexe** **. On avisera pour la suite.** "Elle me salua avant de me laisser seul. Qu'est-ce que je peut faire pour aider... ? Je me mit en direction du seule endroit ou Gema pouvait se trouver, la salle des ordinateurs !

Devant la porte du club, c'était à ce moment que je me rendit compte que je ne savait pas quoi dire. J'ouvris simplement la porte pour trouver... Personne ?! Je m'avançait dans la pièce.

" **Je pensait qu'il serait là...** " Je me grattait la tête tout en réfléchissant et c'est la que je le vit, Gema, assit par terre sous un des bureaux cachés par une chaise et lisant un magazine, de mode !? Je resta planté là, le regardant lire en ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je toussa, mais aucune réaction de sa part. Je m'avançait doucement vers sa cachette et me baissa à sa hauteur. C'est à ce moment qu'il me vit.

" **Ah !** " Il s'était relevé trop vite qu'il se cogna la tête contre le bureau et il fit tomber son magazine.

" **Tout va bien Gema ? Tu t'est fait mal ?** " Gema se tenait la tête tout en répètent quelque chose d'inaudibles.

" **Bien sur ! Tu croit quoi ?** " Pourquoi je fait tout de travers !?

" **Je... Je veut t'aider Gema...** " Gema ramassait son magazine, alors que ses sourcils était relevés.

" **Mais de quoi tu me parle ?** "

" **M-Mai m'a dit que tu avait un** **problème** **, et elle m'a demandée de venir te voire pour parler.** " Gema se prit le menton avec sa main gauche avec un visage interrogatif.

" **Il... Il y a bien quelque chose dans laquelle tu** **pourrait** **m'aider.** "

" **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** "

" **Le hasard a bien** **fait** **son travail, et je me retrouve enfermé dans mon école, forcé à m'entre-tuer** **avec la personne que j'aime...** " L'info n'est pas passé inaperçu et je resta bouche-bée devant Gema.

" **Et grâce à cette occasion rare et unique, je me suis dit que me rapproché d'elle serait un bon plan ! Mais elle continue de m'ignorer...** "

" **Et c'est pour** **ça** **que tu as un magazine de mode ? Pour trouver des conseils pour devenir séduisant et mieux t'approcher d'elle ?** " Gema acquiesça.

" **Mais je comprend absolument rien à tout ce qui est raconté la dedans. Donc, est-ce que tu pourrais demander aux filles qu'est-ce qu'elle aime chez un garçon ?** " J'aurai tellement aimé dire non.

" **Bien sûr ! J'y vais de ce pas !** " Je me précipita dehors alors que Gema me remerciait.

Alors que je sortait de la salle des ordinateurs, je trouva une Mai caché derrière un tas de carton. Dés qu'elle vit que c'était moi, elle en sortit et s'approchait de moi.

" **Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?** " Mai trépignait d'impatience pour pouvoir ensuite résoudre le problème de son ami.

" **Et bien, son** **problème** **est qu'il essaye de séduire une fille, mais qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire pour sa.** **Je pense qu'il cherche des conseils pour paraître séduisant ou quelque chose comme ça...** " Je vit les étranges yeux de Mai s'agrandir, avant qu'elle se mette à courir.

" **Merci beaucoup ! Je pense que Kizana peut l'aider ! Cherche aussi de ton coté pour trouver une possible aide !** " A qui je peut demander des conseils de mode pour aider Gema ? Mai est partie voire avec Kizana, mais qu'elle autre fille peut nous aider ? Et qui est la fille que Gema aime.

Alors que je m'approchait du club de Cuisine demandé à Amai des conseils, je vit des cheveux blonds disparaître en sortant de l'école.

" **Mais oui !** " Je me précipita donc dehors pour la trouver, Musume Ronshaku.

Je m'approchait d'elle qui s'était accoudé à un des mur du lycée, elle me scrutait et me jugeait du regard avant de me sourire et de me saluer.

" **Yo Taro ! Tout va bien pour toi ?** " Son changement d'humeur me déstabilisait, mais elle paraissait pour l'instant gentille.

"B **ien, merci** **et toi ?** "

" **O** **h tu sais bien que oui ! Qu'est-ce que je peut faire pour toi ?** " Elle commençait à fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de quelque chose, sûrement son téléphone.

" **Oh... Et bien... J'aurai besoin de ton aide car... J'ai un ami qui aurait besoin de conseil de mode à propos...** "

" **Tu parle de Gema ?** " Musume venait de me couper et mit pile le doigt sur la raison de ma présence.

" **Je... Euh... Oui, c'est pour lui...** " Musume commençait à rire gentiment de moi.

" **Et bien ! J'ai bien un chose pour l'aid...** "

" **MUSUME !** " Kizana et Mai déboulèrent de nulle part et s'approchèrent de nous en courant.

" **Hola les filles tout va bien ?** " Kizana qui tenait le poignet de Mai attrapât le poignet de Musume qui regarda avec horreur Kizana.

" **Pas le** **temps** **de parler ! On va sauver Gema !** " Je regarda Kizana les emmener loin, alors que Musume criait à l'aide et Mai riait à en pleurer. Me sentant maintenant inutile pour aider je mit en direction du club de Cuisine, en entrant, je salua Amai qui cuisinait.

Je mettait assis sur une des chaises entourant la table du club de Cuisine et très vite, les autres places fut prisent par les autres étudiants qui arrivèrent, Uekiya et Geiju m'entourèrent et devant moi, Budo, Miyuji et Asu. Amai arrivait prés de nous les bras chargés de plat qu'elle posa sur la table et nous distribua son contenu. On se souhaita bonne appétit et on commencèrent à manger avec plaisir.

Je dirait une heure plus tard, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, et tout le monde se retourna pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants, mais on se stoppèrent en le voyant. Gema entrât dans le club de Cuisine, suivit par Mai, Kizana et Musume.

" **Alors comment vous trouvez notre nouveau Gema !** " C'était une vrai transformation, Il n'avait plus ses grosse lunettes, mais de simples lunettes noires nous laissant voire ses yeux, ses cheveux en bataille était maintenant attaché en arrière, il ne portait plus son bandeau rouge, il s'était rasé et se tenait très droit au lieu d'avoir sa posture normal. On restèrent pendant un long moment sans voix.

" **Wouah Gema ! Tu est incroyable !** " Miyuji et Asu se levèrent pour féliciter Gema pour son nouveau style.

Gema, déjà rouge, mit fin à ce flot de compliments. Il se dirigea vers moi et me dit un petit merci avant de se tourner vers Kizana qui lui faisait une liste de nourriture à éviter pour rester en bonne santé sous les conseils d'Uekiya et d'Amai.

Alors que nous mangions notre dessert dans une bonne ambiance, tous nos téléphones se mirent à sonnés en même temps. Je sortit mon téléphone comme tout les autres pour lire la nouvelles notification. La tête de Monotako signifiait un message de sa part.

Légèrement perturbé, j'attendis quelque instants avant d'ouvrir le message.

" **Nous devons y aller maintenant. Qui sait ce que cette chose pourrait faire si quelqu'un arrive en retard.** " Alors que les étudiants présents commençaient à partir après le conseil de Megami, je me retrouva très vite tout seul sans savoir qu'est-ce qui se passait.

Alors que je les rattrapait en courant, j'en profitait pour lire le message de Monotako. " _Un cadeau vous attend dans la salle d'audiovisuelle !_ " Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?

Arrivé devant la salle, les autres étudiants absents du club de Cuisine, dont Megami, Oka, Kaga, Osoro et Fureddo arrivèrent.

" **Nous sommes tous là. Entrons.** "On suivirent Megami à l'intérieur de la salle. A l'intérieur, On ne trouva rien qui pourrait être un cadeau de Monotako.

" **Du coup... On fait quoi ?** "On commencèrent à se séparer pour fouiller l'intérieur de la piéce, on regardérent sous les bureaux, sur les chaises et sur les étagéres, mais rien...

" **Hey regardez !** " Oka me tapa l'épaule et je me retourna en direction de Fureddo assit sur en face d'un ordinateur qu'il venait d'allumer.

" **Mec, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Les ordinateurs ne marchent. Tu ne peux rien faire avec.** " Musume et d'autres étudiants éntourérent Fureddo alors qu'il venait de cliquer sur un des dossier.

" **Qu'est-ce que ?!** " On ne sut pas quoi dire quand la vidéo se lancait et nous montrait en gros le nom " _Amai Odayaka_ "

" **A mon avis, le cadeau de Monotako sont des vidéos comme celle-ci. Regardez sur les autres ordinateurs et trouvez votre vidéo.** " Tout le monde se mit à chercher sur les différents ordinateurs leurs vidéos aprés l'ordre donné par Megami. Fureddo laissa sa place à une Amai fébrile qui regardait l'écran avec une certaine crainte. Je prit au hasard un ordinateur pas loin d'Amai et se fut le bon.

L'écran me montra immédiatement un écran noir avec mon nom " _Taro Yamada_ ", avant de lancer la vidéo, je regarda autour de moi et mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux inquiets d'Amai qui s'était assis prés de moi, elle me fit un sourire réconfortant avant de regarder son écran et de lancer la vidéo.

Je décidait donc de lancer moi aussi ma vidéo. Tout d'abord, il n'y avait rien. Puis... Un nez ?

" **B** **onjour** **grand** **frère** **!** " Hein ?

" **Hanako reviens et assit toi ! Ta** **tête** **cache tout abrutie !** " La personne recula et je put reconnaître les personnes de la vidéo. C'était ma petite sœur et ma meilleure amie ! Hanako et Osana ! Les longues couettes oranges d'Osana et les couettes noires d'Hanako qui portait encore la barrette cœur que je lui avait offerte pour ses six ans ! Je ne put m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Osana gronder Hanako qui faisait encore des signes à la caméra.

" **Calme toi !** " Osana finit par perdre patience et obligeait Hanako à restée assise sur une des chaises de la classe où elles se trouvaient.

" **Grand** **frère** **!** **J'espère** **que tu va bien là où tu est, hein ? Tu me manque tellement Grand** **frère** **!** " Je rigolait et je put sentir le regard doux d'Amai sur moi, du coin de l'œil, je regarda un bout de son écran et je reconnut le club de Cuisine avec ses murs roses.

Puis d'un coup, mon regard fut attiré par des flash de lumières provenant de mon écran, la vidéo était redevenu noirs alors qu'Osana venait de commencer à parler et eu la parole coupée. J'attendis un moment avant que la vidéo revienne, mais elles n'étaient plus là. J'arrêtai de respirer quand je vit que la classe où elles se trouvaient était saccagée, les bureaux renversés, des impacts de balles sur les murs et une immense flaque de sang.

Un frisson me prit et me donnait des sueurs froides. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Je fut coupé dans ma réflexion quand la voix de Monotako s'éleva.

" **Taro Yamada,** **après** **certaines recherches,** **très** **courtes d'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé qui était les personnes les plus importantes pour toi: Osana Najimi, ta meilleure amie et amie d'enfance, Hanako Yamada, ta petite** **sœur** **et... PUHAHAHAHA !** " Des larmes me montaient aux yeux, j'éprouvai de la colère et de la peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Est-ce que c'était lui ? Est-ce qu'il a osés les touchées, les blessées, les tu...

" **Malheureusement** **, il y eu un terrible incident impliquant ces jeunes filles... Pauvres filles sans défenses ! Je suis sur que tu veut savoir ce qu'il leurs est arrivées n'est-ce pas ? Tu connais le moyen de sortir, la seule et unique façon que tu puisse les revoir est de...** " Je savait très bien ce qu'il allait dire, mais quelqu'un venait d'arrêter la vidéo. Je regardai alors vers Megami qui se tenait prés de moi, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, et elle, un regard sévère.

" **PUTAIN ! Qu'est-ce que c'étais que ça !?** "Budo s'était levé comme une flèche, renversant sa chaise.

" **Ce n'est pas possible... Qu'est-ce que sa veut dire ?!** "Miyuji commençait à marcher à travers toute la salle d'audiovisuelle.

" **C'est votre premier m** **obile !** " On se retournèrent vers Monotako qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce.

" **Vous preniez tellement de temps pour commencer le jeu, alors je me suis dit qu'une petite aide s'imposait !** "

" **TOI ! Tu va payer pour se que tu as fais !** " Osoro se lança sur Monotako bousculant chaise et étudiant sur son passage. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit, mais je me mit sur le chemin d'Osoro et fit barrage pour l'arrêter.

" **Senpai attention !** " Le cri paniqué de Kizana stoppa Osoro sur son élan. Elle me regarda, puis lança un regard noir vers Monotako qui se trouvait juste derrière moi.

" **C-calme t-toi Osoro s'il te plaît...** " Osoro reculait et partit directement

Après cette scène irréaliste, un silence s'installa, on était encore dans la salle d'audiovisuelle. Le premier à partir fut Kaga, aucun mot lorsqu'il était arrivé et aucun mot avant son départ. Les autres le suivirent me laissant seul avec Megami. Je la regardait, mes yeux encore humide, mais elle ne me regardait pas, elle me fit dos et commençait à partir.

" **Mega...** "

" **Tu devrait allé te reposer Senpai. On trouvera une solution** **demain** **.** **Je te le promet.** " Et elle partit.

" **Bon bas bonne nuit Taro ! Et souviens toi ! Tuer pour survivre ! PUHAHAHAHA !** " Je ne regardait même pas Monotako qui partait lui aussi.

L'esprit ailleurs, je suivit le même chemin que les autres pour me rendre dans ma chambre, j'y entra, m'effondra sur mon lit et laissa ces images se répéter dans ma tête. Tout ce sang... Est-ce que c'était le leurs ?

Le lendemain matin, je ne me sentais pas très bien, j'avais très mal dormi et cette vidéo hantait encore mon esprit. Je décidait alors que marcher me ferait un peu de bien. Je marcha sans regarder où aller, le message de Monotako raisonnant et se répétant dans ma tête. Tuer ? Sortir ? Qu'est-ce que je doit faire !? Je me mit en boule sur le sol, mes mains sur la tête et je commençait à pleurer.

Je ne sait pas depuis combien de temps j'étais dans cette position, mais lorsque je sentit deux bras m'enroulés et sentir une main caresser les cheveux, je releva mon regard humide vers Uekiya. Elle m'enlaça plus fort et commença à me chuchoter à l'oreille, sûrement des choses réconfortantes, mais je ne pouvait pas l'entendre, juste son contact me permit à me calmer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on étaient tout les deux adossés aux murs de l'école regardant l'entrée du club de Jardinage en face de nous. On restaient silencieux pendant un long moment avant qu'Uekiya se lance.

" **C'est ta vidéo d'hier, n'est-ce pas ?** "

" **Oui...** " Le silence fit son retour.

" **C'était qui ?** " Je regardait Uekiya, qui elle me regardait, ses genoux prés d'elle, ses bras sur ses genoux et sa tête s'y reposant avant que je détourne mon regard.

" **Ma meilleure amie et ma petite sœur...** " Je vit du coin de l'œil Uekiya mettre une main devant sa bouche, elle gardât un silence avant de reparler.

" **Pour moi, c'était mes amies de mon club et... héhé** " Son rire me surpris.

" **Tout va bien ?** " Elle avait elle aussi les larmes aux yeux.

" **Ne t'en fait pas. Je me suis juste rappelée** **qu'il y avait un chat sur ma vidéo.** "

" **V-vraiment ?** " Uekiya commençait à parler de plusieurs choses sur elle comme sur les membres de son club et sur le chat qui traînait parfois dans l'école. Elle m'apprit que deux de ses membres, Himari et Tsubaki avaient essayées de faire revenir les membres du club Occulte du bon coté. Et aussi qu'elle avait plusieurs fois aperçus les délinquants donner à manger au petit chat et de jouer avec.

Lorsqu'Uekiya se rendit compte que j'allai mieux elle se leva et m'aida à me relever.

" **On devraient allés manger maintenant, les autres doit nous attendre maintenant.** " J'acquiesçais et on se mirent en route vers le club d'Amai. Sur le chemin, Uekiya marchait légèrement plus vite que moi. Je ne put m'empêcher de rougir en regardant le dos d'Uekiya. Elle ouvrit la porte du club et tout ce présent dans le club nous saluèrent,

" **Bonj... Est-ce que vous allez bien ?** " Amai s'approchait de nous légèrement paniqué.

" **Oui.** **Pourquoi ?** " Elle sortit un tissu de sa poche et commençait à me sécher les yeux alors qu'elle nous poussaient à l'extérieur sous les yeux interloqués des autres étudiants, pour ensuite s'occuper de la plus âgée.

" **Vous avez pleurés, non ? Vous avez les yeux rouges...** "Amai rangea son tissu dans une poche de son tablier. Uekiya ria doucement avant de répondre.

" **Oui. On... avait parlés de nos proches.** " la cuisinière comprit de quoi nous avaons parlés, elle regarda ailleurs pendant quelques minutes.

" **J-je comprend...** " Uekiya en profita aussi pour pouvoir lui faire un câlin. Je les regarda légèrement en retrait, remarquant qu'Uekiya méritait son nom de grande sœur. Amai mit fin au câlin quand elle commença à parler.

" **Au faite, j'aurai besoin de votre aide ?** "

" **Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi Amai ?** "

"T **out les jours depuis le début de cette situation, je me suis levée beaucoup plus tôt pour préparer les repas de la journée. Mais je m'inquiète pour certaine personne ?** " On partageait un regard confus avec Uekiya.

" **Pourquoi Amai ?** " Elle était gênée de parler de ça.

" **Et bien... Par exemple, Osoro et Kaga ne mangent jamais avec les autres et** **préfère** **manger seuls, et depuis quelque temps, Gema, Oka, Fureddo et Megami ne viennent plus du tout...** " Fureddo et Oka ne viennent plus manger ? Je devrait sûrement commencer par eux...

" **Je sais peut-être où sont Fureddo, Oka et Gema. Je vais aller les voire pour venir manger.** " A ce moment, Mai sortit du club et s'approcha de nous.

" **J'allais justement allé chercher Gema ! Il a peut-être changer physiquement, mais il reste toujours le même hihi.** " Mai commençait à partir alors qu'Amai la remerciait.

" **Je pense avoir aperçu Osoro dehors... Je vais allé la voire pour lui demander à se joindre à nous !** " Uekiya partait elle aussi de son coté. Je me retrouva donc seul avec Amai.

" **Merci beaucoup Senpai ! Excuse moi, mais je doit y retourner.** " Elle me salua et me remerciait encore avant de fermer la porte du club derrière elle.

Je viens de me rappeler que je n'est pas encore manger.

" **Oh...** "

Après la demande d'Amai, je me dirigeait au second étage de l'école pour chercher les autres étudiants pour aller manger le déjeuner. Arrivé au second étage, je commença à chercher dans le couloir. En passant devant ma classe fermée, j'entendis des personnes marchés. En revenant sur mes pas, je vit Fureddo et Oka sortir tout les deux des toilettes des filles de cette étage.

" **Hey ! Taro !** " Le photographe me fit de grand signe alors que je me trouvait à peine à quelque mètres deux.

" **Juste... Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tout les deux dans ces toilettes ?** " Fureddo se grattait la nuque gêné alors qu'Oka rougissait.

" **Attendez... Vous n'avez quand même pas...** " Fureddo me coupa avant que je puisse finir ma phrase.

" **N-non ! Bien sur que non !** " Oka rougit très vite et commença à partir seule en marchant très vite.

" **Oka attend ! C'est pas ce que je voulait dire !** " Je ne sais pas si elle m'a entendu, mais j'espère pouvoir lui dire que je ne pensait pas ce genre de chose.

Alors qu'Oka marchait de plus en plus loin, Fureddo bailla.

" **Oh ! On dirait que tu as mal dormi hier soir.** " Fureddo rit légèrement avant de bailler à nouveau.

" **Héhé, j'ai pas du tout dormi hier soir.** " Fureddo regarda son appareil photo en marchant en direction de son club sans remarquer que je lui faisait de gros yeux. Il finit par relever son regard vers moi, légèrement perdu.

" **Quoi ? J'ai dit un truc de bizarre ?** "

" **Tu était avec Oka c'est ça...** " Du coin de l'œil, Fureddo me regarda avant de rire. Il ouvrait la porte de son club pendant qu'il me répondait

" **Oui !** **O** **n** **étaient en train de** **...** "

" **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !** " Un cri retentit à travers tout le couloir, je regardait autour de moi pour voire d'où ça pouvait venir.

" **Qu'est-ce que... ?!** " Fureddo commençait de parler avant que le cri se finit, quelqu'un sortit en courant de la salle des ordinateurs et se mit en courir à notre opposé.

" **Mai ?! MAI !** " Je la reconnut très facilement avec ces longs cheveux roses. Elle n'avait pas l'air de nous avoir vue ou entendue et elle continuait de courir avant de disparaître en direction du toit

" **P-pourquoi a t-elle criée ?** "

" **Je ne sais pas... A t-elle... trouvée quelque chose ?** " Fureddo tourna sa tête violemment vers moi.

" **Tu veut dire... Non ! Elle a du regarder un anime trop effrayant ou Gema joue un jeu d'horreur ! Ou alors...** " Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avançai dans la direction de la salle de Gaming. Je m'arrêtai devant l'une des entrée de la salle, j'entendis les pas de Fureddo derrière moi essayant de me rattraper.

" **Allons-y voire par nous même.** " Pourquoi mon cœur bat si vite, mes mains tremblaient, ma gorge se serrait et j'avais du mal à respirer. J'ouvris la porte, Fureddo et moi entraient dans la pièce.

Et ce qui se passait sous mes yeux me paraissait impensable.

Gema, assit sur sa chaise, sa tête contre son clavier, immobile...

Et mort.


End file.
